


Acrobatic Blood

by lukesdaydreams



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Fertile Gerard Way, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Gerard Way, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, i might make more who knows, well theres a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the full moon and Frank's 18th birthday- the day he would finally find his mate.</p><p>the werewolf adventures of dom!frank and sub!gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrobatic Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank finds his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS GUESS WHAT,, MORE PORN INSTEAD OF UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES YAY  
> also i think from now on im gonna add pics to show what era they are in each fic

Frank

Gerard

 

Now one knew exactly when or how it happened, because it was a long time ago. All anyone knew was that about 25% of the earth was made up of werewolves. The “shifters” (the word “werewolf” just had such bad connotations) were split in between dominants and fertiles. Fertiles would experience a heat that started every month a few days before the full moon and ended a few days after it. Heats generally lasted 5-10 days, depending on the individual  with the full moon being in the middle. That specific night was always when a certain “peak” in the heat was reached. Now, just because they were called “fertiles” didn’t mean that all of them could bear children; the mating system did not discriminate against gender/sexuality, so same-sex pairs would occur fairly often. There was also the rare occasion of an asexual shifter, though that hardly happened because of the instinctive desire to mate that accompanied being a shifter. 

 

On a dom’s 18 birthday, they became an official alpha- leader of their future family, or “pack.” When the next full moon would rise, they would catch scent of their mate in heat. They were generally nearby, but sometimes a dom would have to travel quite a distance to find their mate. Fertiles and doms were also usually within the same age range, the largest known gap being 6 years. If their mate lived very close to them, doms often times had a pretty good idea of who it would be, based on intuition and attraction. However, some, like Frank Iero, were completely oblivious to these things and were met with quite a surprise when they found their life-time mate.

 

~

 

It was Halloween- more importantly, Frank’s birthday. Though even more important than that, it was the first full moon since he had become 18 that morning. All day, Frank had been waiting for a specific smell to come to him. The past week or so had been filled with a buzzing excitement, Frank waiting desperately to find out who his mate would be. The day before his birthday, he was filled with so much extra energy that his mom made him shift so that they could play fetch to tire Frank out. It only sort of worked. Frank was still a bundle of anticipation, even when drained. But it was the day- the day every shifter waited for- the day he would finally figure out who his companion would be for the rest of his life. Yup, that’s right, shifters mated for life.

 

Frank was trying to distract himself on his phone when it happened. Suddenly, it seemed as if a wave of scent flooded his senses and all he could smell was this glorious  _ thing  _ that he knew right away was his mate. It smelled divine and he couldn’t wait to find the source of it. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran down the stairs into the living room where his mom sat with a glass of wine, watching a horror movie. 

 

“MOM, MOM I SMELL IT!” Frank yelled excitedly. His mom lazily turned to him with a proud smile on her face.

 

“Don’t forget your keys on the way out, dear,” she advised, implying the permission that Frank needed to leave to follow the trail. Frank beamed and sped into the kitchen, grabbing his ring of keys off the hook on the wall and slamming the front door shut behind him. 

 

The cool night air hit him like a wall and when his feet hit the pavement, he realized that he hadn’t put shoes on. If only he cared. He raised his nose into the air and sniffed hard, trying to figure out which direction to go in. Luckily, there wasn’t any wind that night to throw him off so he knew immediately which direction to head. Straight down his street and to the left. He ran as fast as he could, reveling in the “hunt” for his mate. His bare feet felt like they were on fire, but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was the scent- that delicious scent that he just couldn’t get enough of. When he made the left turn, he could sense the source of the smell was nearby.  _ His mate was nearby _ . It got stronger and stronger the farther he went, until he made an abrupt stop in front of a very familiar house. It was about 1:00 in the morning so Frank didn’t bother knocking, he just used the spare key that he had on his keyring and let himself into the Ways’ house. The smell was so close, and by this point it should be painfully obvious who the source was, but Frank’s thought were clouded with only one thought-  _ mate _ . He sprinted into the living room and underneath the staircase where the basement entrance was. He whipped open the door and flew down the steps, only stopping when he noticed the other person in the room, drawing at his desk-  _ Gerard _ . The raven haired boy looked up from his current sketch in shock and smiled curiously when he saw Frank in the dim lighting. 

 

“Hey Frank, what are you doing he-” Gerard was cut off when his best friend leaped forwards and slammed their lips together. Their teeth clashed together a bit, but neither really cared, because it felt so damn  _ right _ . 

 

Frank pulled back and instead of giving an explanation (though one wasn’t really needed as Gerard had guessed it by now) he jumped and threw his fist in the air, letting out a whoop of pride in his accomplishment. He had finally found his mate.

 

Gerard just grinned at him and giggled at Frank’s actions. It was quite endearing. Gerard was only a year older than Frank- Frank, his alpha- but in that brief moment, the shorter boy seemed like just a pup, excited because he had caught his first squirrel. However, that moment ended quickly and Frank eyes darkened as his wide smile relaxed into a sly smirk. Now that he had Gerard, he wanted to  _ have  _ him. He could smell Gerard’s arousal and the other boy knew it. The fertile whimpered as he sat completely still, waiting for a command from his dom. 

 

“Bed,” was all Frank said in a low, seductive voice. Gerard instantly got up and headed to his bed, laying down on his back so his stomach was exposed and his legs were spread- a position of submission. Frank groaned at the sight. Years of unrealized attraction washed over him and he was more than eager to make love to his new mate. 

 

Frank sauntered over to the bed, climbing on and kneeling in between Gerard’s legs. He leaned over, resting his weight on his elbows that were now on either side of Gerard’s head, and kissed the boy again. This time it was much more tender and deep, expressing pure passion and desire, along with a little something called love. 

 

Gerard opened his mouth for Frank, letting the younger boy lick into him, exploring his new territory and taking everything Gerard had to give. He pulled back and lowered his hips so they were resting on Gerard’s. The boy beneath him let out a high-pitched moan at the contact, bucking up for more. Frank, though he wanted to tease his mate, allowed it and ground down against Gerard, causing them both to groan in pleasure. Gerard whimpered beneath him, biting and licking his lips, brows furrowed and breaths quick. Frank wanted to see more. He reluctantly sat up and pulled his shirt off, quickly starting on his belt buckle. Gerard propped himself up on his forearms and stared in awe at the expanse of Frank’s chest before him. A few tattoos were scattered across his skin and Gerard really wanted to lick them. So he did. Frank’s breath hitched at the tongue-on-skin contact and he paused his work on his jeans for a moment. As Gerard started sucking on the scorpion on Frank’s neck, he gently pushed the other’s hands aside and hooked his thumbs into the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers. He pulled them down slowly and stared wide-eyed when Frank’s erection sprang free from its confines. He let out a little whimper and scooched back as Frank removed his jeans and boxers the rest of the way, kicking them over to some random part of the room. He was now completely naked and achingly hard and he just really wanted Gerard to be the same so he tugged on his shirt and whined. 

 

“Off!” he growled, beginning to get frustrated with the garments adorning his mate’s body. Gerard quickly pulled his baggy misfits shirt over his head and slid out of his boxers. Frank couldn’t help the low growl that sounded in the back of his throat. Gerard just looked so delectable and he was a starving wolf in that moment. 

 

Gerard lied back down as Frank surged forward to catch him in another lip-lock. Gerard whined and rutted up against his mate, desperate for more friction. Frank pulled away from the kiss and pinned Gerard’s hips down with his own. He then lowered his head to Gerard’s neck and took in a deep breath through his nose.

 

“Fuck, Gee, you smell so good,” Frank groaned and all the other could do was whimper in response. Frank bit down on the pale skin and began sucking and nibbling, creating a mark that would surely last for days. Gerard moaned and squirmed beneath him. Frank grinned and sat up again, spreading Gerard’s legs further apart and shuffling towards him so that he could grip both of their cocks in one hand and stroke them together.

 

Gerard let out the most whorish moan, finally getting the contact he needed. Frank bit his lip and made a few grunting sounds, much less vocal than his partner, but still expressing his pleasure. “Need prep?” Frank asked and Gerard shook his head and mumbled something. Frank raised an eyebrow and squeezed Gerard’s member, causing the boy beneath him to gasp out and answer louder. 

 

“N-no, I was using a vibrator earlier,” he said. Frank snickered at him and Gerard playfully hit his arm. “Don’t laugh at me! I’m in heat and have been for days with no one to help me, what do you expect!” he defended himself with a pout at the end. 

 

“Well you’ve got me now,” Frank smiled lovingly, though his eyes were filled with lust. “Lube?” he suggested and Gerard fished around beside his bed before his hand returned with a bottle of the stuff. Frank took it from him and poured a generous amount onto his leaking cock. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he ran his hand along his length. Gerard just stared at him- “Little Frank” wasn’t very little at all. He was thick and uncut, the tip red and swollen. 

 

When Frank was done slicking himself up, he positioned himself at his mate’s entrance and pushed in so that about an inch was inside of the boy. Gerard winced a little at the intrusion but soon relaxed into it. He started mewling in pleasure and grinding onto Frank’s dick as the latter slowly bottomed out. Gerard needed  _ more _ .

 

Frank was resisting the urge to simply thrust into the older boy and fuck him into oblivion. He wanted their first time together to be slow and passionate. However, Gerard on the other hand was getting impatient.

 

“Stop, Frank,” he said. Frank immediately pulled out and a worried expression found its way onto his face. Gerard rolled his eyes. “No, you didn’t hurt me,” Gerard assured and that seemed to relieve Frank’s conscience. 

 

“Then why-”

 

“I know you want our fisrt time to be special, and I promise we can do that sometime, but I’m in heat and I just really need a good pounding right now,” Gerard explained bluntly. 

 

“Oh,” was all Frank could manage. His sweet innocent best friend- now mate- was giving him permission to just fuck him. Wow. Frank’s shocked expression soon left and was replaced with a more dominant and cocky one. “Hands and knees then, bitch,” he ordered. Gerard was surprised by Frank’s new persona, but more than willingly complied. He shook his ass at him but was not expecting the harsh slap he would receive on it. He yelped in surprise but pushed back, silently asking for more. Frank chuckled and once again held himself at Gerard’s entrance, except this time he didn’t go slow. No, this time he fully sheathed himself in his mate’s tight heat in one quick motion.

 

“Ah! Yes, fuck, keep going Frankie!” Gerard moaned.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, gonna fuck you so hard,” Frank promised. He began thrusting in and out, slamming into his mate’s tight ass. He let out low growls and groans from deep within his chest. Gerard was beneath him, mewling in pleasure and pushing back against each of Frank’s movements. He let out little “ah ah ahhh”s as Frank battered his prostate, the blunt tip of his cock pressing inside of him deliciously. 

 

Frank would occasionally whisper dirty things in Gerard’s ear that would turn the older boy on so much.

 

“Fuck, your ass was made for my cock.”

“Gonna knot you real good.”

 

“You’re fucking  _ mine _ .”

 

“Yes, yes!” was all Gerard could get out amongst his almost constant moans. It just felt so amazing to have something other than plastic inside of him. He could feel each pulsing vein along with the sweet drag of each thrust. He was an absolute mess. Only one thing could make it better, but it took him a while to form the words. 

 

“Fuck- ch-choke, ohhhh, choke me!” he begged. Frank complied easily, sliding a hand forwards along Gerard’s spine, the other holding onto his waist. He reach forwards and wrapped a hand around his mate’s neck, cutting off most of his air flow, but still enough so that he could breathe. Gerard let out a broken whine. It was just so much more like this. All his senses were heightened and the euphoria was coursing through his blood. 

 

Frank felt like he was in heaven. The tightness around his length felt so good, he couldn’t get enough of it. His movements were fast and hard, each time hitting deeper and deeper, letting more of himself inside of the boy below him. He felt so in control and so energized, his pace never slowing. He wanted this to last forever, but the tightening in his stomach told him he couldn’t last much longer. Gerard felt the same way and he could tell by the desperate movement, hips jerking back, fists clenching the sheets. The sound of skin on skin rang through the basement bedroom. Frank’s balls slapped obscenely against Gerard’s pale, plump ass. 

 

“F-frank, I can’t- I’m gonna- shit!” Gerard grew increasingly loud and before he could reach for his own neglected member, frank beat him to it and began stroking him quickly. Gerard didn’t know what direction to move his hips in, so he just gave up and let the move erratically on their own. He cried out as he felt Frank’s knot swelling inside of him, locking them together. Frank could just barely move, but it was enough. He grinded into Gerard a few more times, hips stuttering until he stopped and lost it, spilling his release into Gerard’s ass. He came so hard his vision grew white at the edges. The feeling of being so full sent Gerard over the edge, he spasmed and howled out his pleasure as he came, spurting across the bed sheets. It seemed to last forever as his mouth hung open in bliss and muscles tensed up. Frank almost felt like he was intruding on something so beautiful as he watched his mate become undone. He released his hand from around the other’s throat and splayed his fingers on his pale back.

 

Frank was leaning on Gerard, so when the latter collapsed, so did Frank. They were both trying to catch their breath, though it was a bit hard since Frank was on top of Gerard. He rolled over onto his side, almost forgetting that he had knotted Gerard. He didn’t forget though, so when he moved, he gripped his mate’s hips and pulled him to his chest so that they moved together. Gerard let out a small gasp when Frank’s dick hit his over sensitive prostate. Frank giggled at this and made himself comfy so that his chin was resting on Gerard’s shoulder. 

 

~ 

 

After about 30 minutes of cuddling, Gerard got thirsty (for water, not for dick). It took a while to figure out how to stand up, seeing as Frank’s knot hadn’t gone down yet. Eventually, they got it, and the two shuffled awkwardly towards the stairs leading upwards. They had wrapped a blanket around their lower halves, just in case anyone was up when they were out of the room. Climbing the stairs was also quite a feat, but they did it by syncing their movements and going up facing sideways. 

 

They made it to the living room and just as they were entering the kitchen, Mikey opened the front door, stepping into the house and locking it behind him. He took a look at his brother and Frank simply raised an eyebrow. Gerard started stuttering, trying to find an excuse as to why they were up at 2:30 am, chest-to-back, with a blanket wrapped around them both. Frank, however, was quite honest about the situation.

 

“I knotted him,” he said. Mikey’s eyes went wide and he made a disgusted noise. 

 

“You-” he started, “nevermind. I’m going to bed. Please don’t fuck again, and if you do, be quiet.” With that, the scrawny boy sped up the stair at an astonishing speed, leaving the two mates to laugh and laugh until they couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a new experience,, should i make it a multi-part fic?? idk tell me what you think. i just really wanted to write this prompt whoops. i hope you enjoyed reading it bc i enjoyed writing it!! tell me what you think, and as always, comments and kudos are my favs bc i love hearing back from you guys!! sorry i've basically disappeared for a while, i haven't really had the motivation to write, but i have a bunch of oneshot ideas!! okay, anyways, ihope you stick around and tell me if you have any ideas if you want this to be continued!! (also you win a prize (my love and affection) if you know what the title is from)
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
